WWE Wrestlers Come to Fanfiction
by JINX1824
Summary: A bunch of WWE superstars and diva in situations, that wouldn't seems like them, including contests, hearing voices, seeing ghosts and others. Warning will take the mick of some films. Happy reading. Includes CM Punk, The Shield, DX, Diva's of Doom, Laycool and many other superstars. (*delayed until furthur notice*)


**I do not own any wrestlers in this story. All rights go to the wrestlers themselves and WWE. Happy Reading guys.**

* * *

Summary:

A bunch of WWE Wrestlers Divas and Superstars are put into weird situations and senarios, where they have to come up with a way out of it as a group. If you have any idea's of what to do with them please let me know. Situations also include hauntings.

* * *

**Situation 1**

"I'm the best in the world" said Punk as he came running through the catateria of the arena, seemly running from one of the legends, he looked behind him woundering, where the legend was, as he seemed to be running from thin air.

"Austin 3:16 says, I'm gonna whip your arse" said Stone Cold, now appearing behind Punk, chasing him once again, while also opening the cans of bear that he had his hands, drinking them as he was running.

"I'm the straight edge superstar, I don't Drink or do Drugs" shouted Punk as he rounded the corner, finding a hiding spot, hoping that Stone Cold wouldn't find him, and Defently hoping he would stay true to his vow, of getting him to drink.

"Well Mr Straight Edge, have you ever tried beer" shouted Stone Cold hoping to find out where Punk was hiding, unknown to him, he was standing the otherside of the creates that Punk was hiding behind.

**Situation 2**

"I hear voices in my head" randomly shouted Randy, holding his head, as he walked the halls of the arena, not looking where he was going, crashing right into one of his co-workers,

"You can't see me" said John Cena, getting up off the floor and acting like he had an invisable clock on, trying to hid behind his arm. Randy looked at him totally gone out, while looking around like he was looking for someone else.

"You watch way to much Harry Potter, dude" said Randy still holding his head, as Cena wipped out a wand, and began chanting some sort of spell, Randy just looked on totally confused.

"I am John Potter, the greatest wrestler/wizard in the world, and I will put a spell on you, and make you hear voices in that bone head of yours" said Cena, still waving his Harry Potter wand around.

"I already hear voices in my head, and there telling me to RKO arse" shouted Randy, getting annoyed as Cena stopped waving his wand around and acted like he was thinking about something, then he waved his wand around again, making the voices inside Randy's head louder and more annoying.

"Well what do you know it works" said Cena laughing and then running to tell everyone his spell on Randy worked, he ran around the corner leaving Randy screaming and shouting.

"Stop, stop, no I'll RKO, you before you RKO me" said Randy talking to himself as well as arguing, with the voices in his head.

**Situation 1 again**

Stone Cold had found CM Punk and did the Stone Cold Stunner on him, while also getting caught in the anaconda visa. While Punk was out cold on the floor, Stone Cold poured beer into Punk's mouth and forced him to swollow while waiting for him to wake up he had some more himself. Punk Finally wakes up

"Wooooooo It's clobbering time" shouted Punk, practicly bouncing off every wall around the arena, while going to find someone else to wind up.

"Well I be Dammed it really does make anyone want to have fun" said Stone Cold after punching Punk for bouncing around him, minicing his every move. once Punk had gotten back up he ran down the halls, or rather bounced down the halls to find any superstar to annoy.

**Situation 3**

"Punky, oh Punky where are you" shouted AJ trying to find where Punk was hiding, "Oh Hey Daniel have you seen Punk" shouted AJ spotting Daniel down the hall, Daniel jumped a miled and fell off the create he was sitting on.

"No why?" curiously asked Daniel Bryan, as AJ never seem this interested when it came to her and himself dating, he looked are her as she looked all over the halls for him.

"We were playing hide and go seek, he was hiding and I was counting, I have looked everywhere and can't find him" answered AJ, in her happy psycho tone, as he looked around confused as to where he could be.

"Oh yeah, I saw him go into that closet right over there" said Daniel in a sarcastic tone, AJ smiled and hugged him, before heading for the closet Daniel had pointed to, she opened the door and went inside,

"Punk, here punky I know you're in here somewhere" shouted AJ, Daniel just looked at her woundering what the hell was going on, and why she was acting like that, he just laughed before closing thedoor beind her and locking it.

"Hey, backstage guy, don't let anyone go in this closet and don't open it" said Daniel, in a evil way, the guy nodded, before Daniel stood next to the door.

"Hey let me out, let me out, Daniel let me out" shouted AJ, she banged on the door, where as daniel was laughing at her on the other side, he looked at the backstage guy and raised an eye brow, as to say don't even think of opening the door.

"No, No, No, No, No, No" Daniel shouted back, waving his arms out in front of him, making the guy in front of him look at him even weirder than before. Then Daniel left skipping down the hall way, with his arms up in the air making his body look like a Y. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes" shouted Daneil as he skipped down the hall, happy he had finally trapped his ex.

**Situation 4**

"Break the walls Down" shouted Chris Jericho, at his oponants hoping it would get his point across, no such look though

"Suck it" shouted Triple H, saying his D-Generation X, saying rather than his own as he had too many to choose from, then he looked to his left at the next person.

"Ow yeaaaaah" shouted Matt Hardy, randomly appearing and shouted what he is most known for saying, or the first worst of his entrance song, Jericho and H looked at each other wondering where he came from

"Hulkamaniaaaaaaa" screamed Hulk Hogan, just feeling like now would be a brillant time to shout his favourite word as he walked down the hall, towards the three of them.

"Flawless" shouted both Layla and Michelle McCool, as they started to argue amoung themselves of who should of said it, it soon esculated to pushing each other, the other just let them get on with it and continued with there little bout, like nothing happened.

"Wooooooooooooooooo" casually said Ric Flair, norrowly dodging Laycool who were still on the floor, now in the midst of a cat fight, litterly, they had cat ears, whiskers, tale and red noses.

"I'm Awesssssoooooommmmmeeee" screamed Miz, thinking that he had this contest in the bag no matter how many people had joined or the cat fight that was happening on the floor, he was suddenly smacked by both girls.

"Cannnndddddyyyyy Arrrssseee" screamed The Rock from the other side of the hall way, running towards them, jumping over the girls and running Chris Jericho over. "Sorry I meant Can You Smeeeeeellllll what the Rock is cooooking" he shouted as Punk came bouncing down the hall way. Punk played bowling with all of them including Laycool, Where they were the pins and he was the bowling ball.

"Strike" screamed Punk as he bounced off down the hall and around the corner.

* * *

**Join me for the next chapter, where you will have Bret Hart, The Shield, Diva's of Doom, Jeff Hardy, HBK, Brothers of destruction and more. **


End file.
